Wake Up Call Arc
The Wake Up Call Arc is the second arc of the My Hero Academia roleplay. It follows important events that have taken place over the first two months of school. Summary Phantom Killer A spree of serial killings began occurring in the city. The motive so far seems relatively unclear, especially due to the lack of evidence, but officers and heroes are doing their best to find whoever is responsible. Currently, the list includes Japanese Diet Member Masahiro Senju and a Pro-Hero named Flickshot. A second Pro-Hero was also found at an abandoned factory, matching the pattern so far. Discovery at the Factory Using a local abandoned factor as training grounds, Senzo Teshima invited various Yuuei students to join him for a day. However, when the group arrived, instead of finding the warehouse simply abandoned, the fresh corpse of the pro-hero Vulcan was discovered lying face down in a pool of blood. Reactions to this horrific scene were mixed, with most of them assuming Senzo had led them here as some sort of trap. The police were called, and Inspector Shiritori arrived quickly to question the students and secure the crime scene. Taking statements from the students, he released all of them into parental or school custody, except William Scott, who had touched the body. He was taken back to the precinct station to be fingerprinted and questioned further. He was collected by the Dean the next day and escorted back to school grounds. Shiritori.jpg Bloody Hand.jpeg Dead Diet Member.jpg Cops.jpg Jail.jpg Following this, Principal Genwaku questioned Senzo and learned of his "Quirk Fight Club." Something which would be heavily illegal and force legal action against him if the authorities were made privy to this info. Various students were then questioned about any time they spent in the factory to be sure of the scope of these antics and Genwaku then reached a decision, punishing Senzo and Will for their actions and placing them on probation. Halloween Party A few weeks later, Yuuei would begin planning for it's yearly Halloween Party which is generally a chance for first years to relax during a hectic year. A few volunteers were selected and quickly transformed the school into a haunted house of your mildest dreams. The party was a simple costume party, where students were encouraged to bring their own snacks and hors d'oeuvres. Of course, some were turned away for their rather risque costumes, but the party seemed to be a success until a public hazing. A few second years decided it would be fun to dress up as monstrous clowns and scare the crap out of the clowns out of all the attending students. Taking control of the security system, the clowns would laugh and screech in horror as the first years attacked and tried defending themselves out of sheer terror and self-preservation. Their reactions were less than stellar, ranging from setting off explosions to trying to electrocute them to death. Of course, the hazing would come to an end when someone decided to break down some extremely high-quality doors. The second years could repair explosion marks, but not demolished doors. Eventually, the teachers would catch wind of this and put an end to the Attack of the Killer Clowns, forcing the second years to act as temporary chefs, architects, and butlers for the next thirty minutes. Food, drinks, they even managed to build an entire minigolf course. After which, they were told to leave as they'd be serving detention after school for the next month and they'd need to be up bright and early. Of course, this did little to take away from the trauma or the damage that the first years managed to be subjected to. Halloween Poster.png Scary School.png Halloweencocktails.png Ghoul Girl.png Stretchy Clown.png Metal Clown.png School Cleaning.jpg Things of Note *This marks the beginning of a Serial Killer in Musutafu *The factory was closed for a police investigation in the search for any clues or evidence *Yuuei began trying to monitor their students more closely, hoping to try and prevent these kinds of incidents *The lore behind Halloween in the city of Musutafu Category:Story Arcs